


Pearl's Everything

by vassalady



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 20:24:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5798731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vassalady/pseuds/vassalady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pearl loves Rose more than anything in the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pearl's Everything

Rose Quartz was everything to Pearl. She gave Rose her loyalty, her love, her home, and even her life if Rose asked.

Once upon a time, Rose would laugh at Pearl, that laugh that made Pearl feel warm and gooey inside. She’d tell Pearl to live for herself, not Rose. But this was Pearl’s choice. Her choice was Rose.

She loved the way Rose would lean down and press her lips against Pearl’s gem. They would dance and fuse, and Rainbow Quartz would feel ecstatic. This was happiness. This was love and devotion, and Rainbow was full of life. 

When Rainbow became Rose and Pearl again, Pearl would ache for being Rainbow. But as long as she was able to be with Rose, that was enough. It would always be enough. Because Rose was Pearl’s everything.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Podfic of] Pearl's Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6014182) by [Dr_Fumbles_McStupid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid/pseuds/Dr_Fumbles_McStupid)




End file.
